Until A Week
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Crazy Hand goes mad. The poor Smashers are stuck with a crazy hand (No pun intended) for a week. How will they survive? Birthday present to ShadowStarr13.


_**Author's Note:**_ **This is a Birthday Present for ShadowStarr13. Happy B-Day and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Day One

Everyone was huddled up into a conner, with their mouths shut and their eyes glued to the hall. "Do you think he'll find us?" Ike whispered to Pikachu who just shrugged and letted out a whimper.

"Will you two stop talking?" Dark Pit snapped as he was in a very uncomfortable spot. He was in between Mario, and Peach, who kept on whispering 'love poems' to each other.

Samus, however, was almost out of the hiding spot. "Scoot over!" the blonde whispered yelled pushing into Robin who almost fell over. Banging his head against Rosalina who yelped.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rosalina yelled, a bit too loud as they heard someone coming their way. They all stared as there was Crazy Hand staring down right at them. With that, Robin got up and ran yelling, "Every man for himself!" His voice echoing off the walls.

* * *

Day Two

"We can't take this anymore!" Ike complained rubbing his backside, glaring at Robin. "Thanks a lot Robin for leaving us back there! We almost died!" the Warrior yelled as Robin just smiled.

"You're welcome!" he beamed with a fake smile. Really, Robin did the only thing he thought of doing, and that was running.

"You were being a chicken," Dark Pit hissed folding his arms with snarl.

"The chicken is the one that stays alive," Robin insisted, acting like a little kid.

"Why you little-!" Samus hissed as she charged at Robin with a battle cry.

They all watched the fight as Samus twisted Robin's ankle. Everyone was so shocked, it looks like with Master Hand gone, people started to get a _little_ bit crazy, Samus being one of them. "Hey! How am I supposed to run now? Huh?!" the Tactician whined.

Lucina turned around to face Mario. "Are you sure hiding in a hallway is the safest place to hide?" she asked as Mario shrugged. Mario, just went with the closest Hiding Spot he could find.

"We have to put up with this for a week!" Sonic whined crossing his arms. "Why does Master Hand have to go on Vacation every single Month?!" the Blue Hedgehog asked.

Everyone groaned. "We could just hide in the women's Bathroom," Dark Pit suggested getting a whack on the head from Palutena. Well, that was a flat out _no._

They all heard Crazy Hand floating down coming where they were. Ike let out a sigh as he picked Robin up and started running. Robin just waved sticking his tongue out at Samus who scowled. "How dare you two! You're supposed to be warriors!" she screamed as everyone was chasing after the two boys.

Samus glared at Robin who giggled. "Oops. Were we supposed to wait for you?" he asked earning a punch in the face by the blonde. Robin just growled as he kicked Samus in the shin. Okay, Robin had gone _really_ insane.

Dark Pit stared. "You two better start argueing! And, Ike, what was that?! You left us all who are awesome and saved Robin who is to replaceable!" the Dark Angel yelled at Ike.

Robin scowled. "I'm not replaceable!" he protested.

"Yeah? You have a bunch of Clones!" Dark Pit hissed as Robin looked down and slowly walked up to Dark Pit. "Leave Rosey out of this!" the Tactican yelled charging at Dark Pit.

Lucina frowned. "Where is Rosalina?" she asked Dark Pit, who was with her, Robin faced palmed. "Like I said before, oops." he muttered as Dark Pit punched him in the face.

Rosalina wandered through the halls of the Mansion. It was a stormy day outside. And the shadows casted on the wall made it look like a Haunted House. She looked down as her Luma snuggled up with her. "It's okay, Luma-" she was then cut off by seeing a white flash of something. And, then there was black.

* * *

Day Three

"Okay! We have Four more days left, and then it is Freedom!" Sonic yelled happily as he looked to see everyone's bored expressions. "I guess we're all going to go find Rosalina? Right?" he asked as everyone smiled as a chorus of 'yups' were heard.

"We need bait!" Ike said with a smile as he looked at Robin and Sonic. "And, we need a plan."

* * *

Day Four

"Why do I have to dress up as a Fairy and you as a Princess?" Sonic asked Robin who just shrugged. Oh, Robin was going to kill Ike.

Robin stomped that hall's cringing after every step. "I hate dresses!" he whined as his long black wig was flopping up and down. But, he had to admit, it was better than

Sonic's who had a purple dress on with pink fairy wings and a crown along with shoes and a wand.

They both felt someone sneaking up on them. They both stiffened. "Do you feel that?" Sonic asked his eyes wide with a fear.

"Yes…" Robin started as they both let out screams of terror (more like girly screams).

* * *

Day Five

Ike just stared. "Well, the plan failed. I knew we should've had walkie talkies!" he yelled looking at Lucina who just shook her head disappointedly.

Jigglypuff just blinked. "How about we just go in as ourselves, and keep the Walkie Talkies just in case if something goes wrong? No ridiculous disguises!" she proclaimed happily.

Dark Pit and Lucina walked down the hall's. Dark Pit was laughing hysterically about how stupid the walkie talkies were, but, he seemed to be enjoying it. " _Have you two seen Crazy Hand? Over!"_ Ike said through the walkie talkie Dark Pit had.

" _No. Not yet. Over_!" Dark Pit reported with a smug look on his face as Lucina face palmed.

"You know you don't have to say 'over' after everything you say!" Lucina snapped grabbing the walkie talkie from the Dark Angel.

"You're no fun!" He hissed crossing his arms glaring at her as she just raised an eyebrow.

" _Try seeing if you can find Crazy Hand, okay? Over!"_ Ike yelled through the walkie talkie as Lucina heard someone laughing in the background.

" _Sure! No prob!"_ Lucina said through the walkie talkie making some weird static noise as she ended the conversation.

Dark Pit blinked. "Uh… what was that weird noise you just did?" he asked smirking.

"Static noise. Which, is _way_ more better then Over!" Lucina said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever," Dark Pit mumbled. "We need to find Crazy Hand and then report who we found!" he said running off with Lucina not too far behind. She was faster than him, but, if he were to run into Crazy Hand, the person in the back had a better chance on getting out alive!

* * *

Day Six

Lucina and Dark Pit went through the whole Mansion and they still couldn't find them. "This, is getting ridiculous!" Dark Pit screamed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Will you shut up?!" Lucina snapped as she glared daggers at him. "Do you want us to get caught, you idiot?!"

"Isn't that the whole point why we're here? Didn't you pay attention?!" he snapped back as she growled taking out her sword until her eyes then widened. "How did this all happen again?" she asked him.

"Well, it all started when Crazy got a truck full of chocolate and he went mad because of all the sugar," Dark Pit said blankly.

Lucina nodded. "Hey, let's go down this hall. I think we'll find them in here." she said grabbing Dark Pit's arm as they both ran off.

The two stopped in front of a door as they could hear someone scream in there. "Would if Crazy ate them all?!" Lucina said with slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…." Dark Pit said trailing off as she opened the door only to see that they were in the surveillance room. "Huh?" she mumbled as she saw Master Hand laughing his head off (even though he doesn't have a head).

"Master Hand?" Dark Pit and Lucina both said at the same time. They both turned their heads to see Robin, Sonic, and Rosalina both watching the Cameras.

Lucina then looked at a knocked out Crazy Hand on the floor. "Oh…" they both said at the same time as they both started laughing.

* * *

Day Seven

Ike just looked at Robin as he was telling him how stupid they all looked trying to look for them. "Thanks for worrying about us!" Rosalina said with a smile as Ike just smiled.

They all bursted out laughing. "Do you all want to see it all again on the Camera's?" Sonic asked happiness in his voice.

"YEAH!" They all yelled as they all ran to the Surveillance room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Happy Birthday ShadowStarr13! Hope you have an amazing B-Day.**


End file.
